Basic Cardiac Life Support
by WongDude
Summary: Tumblr prompt - "Will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and i'm the Paramedic trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, i don't give a fuck that I look cute when i'm concerned, you're lucky you're not dead you dipshit."
1. Preliminary Cardiac Diagnosis

"Are you an angel?" Jeff asks looking up at the Paramedic, from his place on the cot.

"No," She answers, "But you should be happy you didn't die." Minutes pass as they're on their way to Sacred Heart Hospital.

"How much did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Are you normally like this?" She asks, "Or did you hurt your head too?"

"We're here, Edison" The driver says.

"That's good, Troy," Annie responds, "Now get your ass back here and open the door!"

 **ΔΔΔ**

Hours pass, and Annie's about to clock out of her shift, when Dr. Rich comes up.

"Edison," Dr. Rich says calmly.

"For the last time, Rich," Annie replies sternly, "No, I won't be going on a date with you."

Rich laughs, "Yeah...I don't care," He states, "I'm dating Quendra now, remember? Anyways a patient asked for you by definition."

"What?" Annie says shocked.

"Yeah, he said, and I quote," Rich sighed, "'Can you get the beautiful brunette that saved my life?' He wouldn't let me leave until I promised."

"That's," Annie shrugged, "Weird."

"He's in room 303, "Rich said, "Don't hurt him too bad. We're not equipped for heartbreak." He smirks, and leaves the Nurse's station

Annie punched out, and moseyed her way to 303. She debated on not going in, until a voice stirred her from her thoughts, "You know I can see you, right?"

Annie opened up the door, and closed it quietly behind her, "Glad to see your brain wasn't badly injured," she smirks.

"Oh, it was," He started, "When you looked into my eyes."

"So cheesy," She said, pulling up the chair next to his bed.

"I know," he smiles, "There's more where that came from, baby."

"Annie," she says.

"What?" he tried turning his neck, and forgot they told him not too, "Ow."

"My name is Annie," She said, stealing his applesauce off his tray.

"Jeff," he replied, "Thanks for coming to rescue me...and for stealing my dinner."

"Sorry," she said opening up the applesauce, "I just got off, i'm hungry."

"Well," he sighs, "I GUESS you deserve it. But seriously, thanks."

"Don't worry about," She smiles, "I was just doing my job."

"I know this might sound crazy, "Jeff starts looking up at the ceiling, "But do you think you'd ever go out to dinner with me?"

"I don't have time," Annie frowned, "Between work and sleep."

"Oh," Jeff says, "I see...well...will you stay with me? Nevermind...that was really weird..."

"Uh," Annie looks through the window, seeing Troy on the other side, "Gimme one sec." She walks out of the room.

"Are you coming back," Troy asked, "Or staying with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Annie said sternly, " I just saved his life. But yeah, I think I'm gonna stay...make sure he doesn't hurt himself more...tell Abed I'm sorry for missing movie night."

"Of course you would," Troy said, "Get some sleep, Edison."

 **ΔΔΔ**

Annie was gone when Jeff woke up the next morning. But she came back, after every shift she could, until Jeff was released from the hospital after two weeks.

"Well," Annie said, "I'm glad you're at 100% again" she smiled.

"Yeah," Jeff ran a hand through his hair, "Me too..."

"So listen," they both started, shocking each other.

"After you, Jeff said, gesturing for Annie to start.

"No," Annie said, "After you." she smiled back.

"Right, well, I was thinking," Jeff started.

"Don't think too hard," Annie started to laugh, "Or you might hurt yourself again."

"Oh," Jeff laughed, "You're hilarious! Seriously, though. Are you busy tonight?"

"Not that I know of, " Annie said, crossing her arms, "Why?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" He asked, "I need to repay you somehow."

"Give me your phone," Annie said, sticking out her hand. Jeff handed over his phone, which his mom was kind enough to bring him to play Tetris.

"There," She said handing it back to him, "Text me what time you want me to be over. I'll bring some wine. See ya later, Winger."

"See ya," Jeff watched her walk away, and smiled to himself.


	2. Premature Ventricular Contractions

"Relax Winger," Jeff runs his hand through his hair, "It's just dinner." _Is It?_ "Yes?" _Are you sure?_ "No?" _Are you sure you aren't sure?_ "...What?" He pulls out his phone, double checks the apartment number, and sighs, "Here goes nothing."

"Coming!" He hears through the door, and he thinks about bolting to the elevator, when it opens and she's standing there in sweatshirt and jean shirts, "I hardly recognize you without the hospital gown!"

Jeff smirks, "I mean," pointing at the elevator, "I can go put it on if you want!"

"No!" She says a little too loud, "I mean, No, just get in here!" Smiling from ear to ear, pulling him inside her small apartment.

Marvelling at the size of her apartment, she takes his coat and hangs it up in the hall closet, "Do you live here by yourself?" he questions.

"What?" She turns around, "Oh! Yeah...It's small but it's my own, you know?"

"That's awesome, "Jeff smiles, "I'm proud of you" _What the hell, Winger?_

"Thanks?" she questions, "I hope you like chicken parm, It's pretty much the only thing I can make!"

"Love it," He smiles, looking for wine glasses which he finds in the top cabinet, "How do you even reach these?"

"Oh my god," She whines, "Shut up! You're just a giant!" His smirk grows into a full-fledged smile.

He grabs the wine, and pours two glasses as she places a piece of chicken on each plate with angel hair pasta and a piece of bread. "So," he starts cutting his chicken, "Annie, what do you do for fun?"

"I, Uh," she sets her fork down, "I read? I mean usually i'm trying to catch up on sleep, but i've played some video games and such when i'm with Troy and Abed," Jeff's heart sinks _I knew it was too good to be true_ , "I've known Troy and Abed since college. They're my bffs" _phew_

"Oh, that's cool," Jeff visibly sighs taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah, Troy and Abed really taught me the ropes of video games," she chuckles, "What about you?"

"Lately, i've taken to watching _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ on Fox," Jeff laughs, "It's a guilty pleasure."

"Oh my god!" Annie squeals, "That show is SO good! I'm all for Jake and Amy goodness!"

"Right?!" Jeff shoots back, "They're so adorable!"

"I was so happy that they finally gave in to each other!" Annie sticks a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Agreed," Jeff replied, "He's still a little too carefree, in my opinion"

"Yeah, but you know she's going to help him settle down a bit" Annie sips her wine, "And they'll hopefully be together for a while."

"You think so?" Jeff sets his fork down, "It's gotta be really weird dating someone at your work."

"Lookee here Winger," She points her knife at him, "If they can figure out all that mattress stuff, and getting over each other's insecurities, they'll be golden!"

"Oh real-" Annie holds her hand up, stopping Jeff.

"You can't change my mind," Annie huffs, and Jeff chuckles, picking his fork back up, "I have to ask…"

"Hm?" Jeff swallows.

"What happened that night?" Annie softly says.

"Uh, well," Jeff starts, "My father recently decided he would grace my life with his presence after divorcing my mom when I was young."

"Oh…" Annie rests her hand on his, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jeff smiles weakly, "I just reacted badly that night, drank too much, and the rest is history."

"I totally get it," Annie says, returning his smile, "The same kinda happened to me, except my mom is the source of my problems."

"What happened?" Jeff questioned.

"My mom pushed me in school, a little too hard," Annie gulped, "And I abused Adderall. My mom just wanted to sweep it under the rug, and I wanted to go to rehab."

"Wow," Jeff replied in shock, "Do you still talk to her?"

"Nope," Annie looked down, "She didn't want anything to do with me, so everything I have, I bought, or friends gave me.

"I have no idea what to say," Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "Except i'm in awe. You're incredible. You've gone through so much."

"Thanks," Annie looks into his eyes, "I've done my best, I don't think i'd rather it any other way." Her phone vibrates against the table, "Oh...sorry...let me just make sure that's not work!"

From: Troy

Date going well? If you don't respond, Abed and I will come over and knock him out.

Annie rolls her eyes. "What're you smiling about?" Jeff asks, looking at her.

To: Troy

Yes, it's going well. He's like twice the size of both of you combined...my bet is on him.

From: Troy

/3

"Just my co-worker," Annie smiles, sliding her phone back into her pocket, "Wanting to know if our date was going well."

"Oh," Jeff says, "You think this is a date?"

"Uh," Annie's head is scrambling, "Yes?"

"Oh," Jeff says, putting his hands on the table, standing up"I'm just messing with you, I hope it is too." Jeff pulls the chair back to the table and sits down.

Annie throws her napkin at him, which just does a flip in the air and lands on the table, "Was that really necessary?" He's grinning ear-to-ear.

"If I say yes," He puts his hands together, "Do I still get dessert?"

"How do you know there's dessert?" Annie crosses her arms, smiling.

Jeff stands up, picking up his plate, and hers, setting them in the sink, "Because I saw the cheesecake in the fridge."

"Cheater," Annie says bringing Jeff his glass of wine, "But I suppose you do."

Annie cut the cheesecake, and they stood in her kitchen eating. "Shit," Annie said, " I had no idea it was 10."

"Damn," Jeff agreed, "When did that happen?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," Annie said, grabbing his empty plate from his hand.

"That's definitely true," Jeff says slipping his jacket back on, "I'd really like to see you again."

"Me too," Annie said, meeting him in the hallway, "This was a night i've definitely needed." She wraps her arms around his stomach.

"You have no idea," Jeff breathes, engulfing her, "Do you know your schedule for next week?"

"Uh...i'm sure I could find out," Annie pulls back, shoving her hands in her pockets, "Why?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie," Jeff smiles, "I hear _Inside Out_ is really good."

"Yeah," Annie returns his smile, "That sounds fun."

"Cool," Jeff replies.

"Cool," Annie blushes.

"Cool, cool, cool," Jeff winks, stepping through the door to the hall of her building, "I had a great time, Milady."

"Me too, Milord," Annie stands in her doorframe, smiling, "I'll let you know ASAP about my schedule."

"Looking forward to it!" Jeff says as the elevator dings. Annie watches the doors close, and she slowly steps back into her apartment, locking the door for the night.

From Jeff:

Thanks again for dinner :)

From Abed:

Is he your Han Solo?

From Troy:

Does he like Marvel movies?

Annie rolls her eyes, quickly changes into her PJs, and climbs into bed. "Who says that anymore?"

Sitting in his car, Jeff stares at the steering wheel, "Why did I say that?"


	3. Transthoracic Echocardiography

Jeff looks up at the building, fighting himself every step of the way as people pass by, "Back to the grind."

He walks through the doors underneath the Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin sign, pulling his phone out of his pocket as it chimes.

 **Annie E: Have fun at work! Don't hurt yourself ;)**

 **Jeff W: It's too early for smiley faces.**

 **Annie E: Suck it up, Winger**

Jeff chuckles, sliding it back in his pocket and scanning his badge at the front desk.

"Hey, there he is!" Jeff turns his head at the yell, "About time you showed up!"

"'Sup, Cakowski?" Jeff points at him across the lobby, "Yeah, they finally allowed me to work again!"

Jeff slides into the elevator, looking at his briefcase. The elevator ride, which used to seem so short, now feels like forever. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair before the door opens.

"TANGO?! IS THAT YOU?!" He hears, popping his head out of the elevator and looking both ways before he spots Alan Conner.

"Sundance!" Jeff smiles, walking towards the man.

"You're not on crutches!" Alan exclaims, "Or in a wheelchair! Damn, I lost the pot!"

"Nope!" Jeff laughs, "Guess it's my money now, suckers!"

Alan wraps an arm around Jeff's shoulders, walking with him to his office, "Don't worry, broski," he says, patting Jeff's chest, "I took care of everything while you were gone."

"Because that's a reassuring thought," Jeff laughs, "Just kidding, Connor. ...Kind of."

 **ΔΔΔ**

"How is _he_ still an EMT?!" Troy questions, both hands out in front of him in exasperation.

"Who, Todd?" Annie questions, "You know he's a military paramedic!"

"So?!" Troy sighs, "That doesn't mean you have to be a douchebag! 'I _n the military, we did this..._ ' ' _In the military, we did that…_ ' Ugh! Douchebag!"

"Troy!" Annie pats his shoulder, "I think it's because we just got off a long shift."

"I guess…" Troy smiles, "Wanna get lunch? I'm headed to this dive bar! Cheap specials!"

"No thanks," Annie yawns, "I think i'm gonna head home and get to bed! See you, Troy!"

"Have a nice weekend, Edison!" Troy shouts back, turning to head the other direction, "Lunch with your new boytoy? Don't mind if I do!"

"Now…" Troy looks around, "Who would know where Jeff eats? ...Abed!"

 **ΔΔΔ**

"Mr. Winger," a voice comes through his intercom.

"Yes, Sabrina," Jeff presses the button on his intercom, responding to the voice.

"Mr. Hawthorne is here to see you," Sabrina says cheerily.

Jeff sighs. "Send him in," Jeff says as he smacks his hands against his head and to the echoing thought of ' _Fuck. Why me?_ ' "Thank you, Sabrina."

"Jeffrey!" Pierce kicks open his door, "Glad to see you're still in the land of the living! I was worried I'd have to change lawyers to that fruitcake, Mark, down the hall!"

"Pierce!" Jeff stands up to shake his clients hand, "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Straight to business, as usual!" Pierce slides into the chair in front of Jeff's desk, "I like it. So…"

 **ΔΔΔ**

Annie slides into her apartment, setting her work duffle in the middle of the hallway, "Home sweet home…"

Stepping into the kitchen brings back memories of their first dinner, and she runs her fingers against her lips, smiling to herself.

Her phone rings, and she pulls it to her ear, "Abed?" She questions.

"Annie," He says pointedly, "I may have done something…"

"What did you do now?" Annie's voice raises, sitting down on her couch.

"Yeah… Uh…" Abed stutters, " _ImayormaynothavetoldTroywhereJeffeats._ "

"YOU WHAT?!" Annie yells, "That's not the most upsetting fact about what you just said, because don't think I didn't catch on that you're stalking Jeff, but we'll get to that later!"

"Annie," Abed says calmly, "Why are you so upset with me? He's just getting lunch; there's no guarantee that Jeff will even be there."

"You better hope to whatever power you believe in that he won't be there," Annie starts, "Otherwise I will kill you, and it won't be pretty."

"Ok," Abed retaliates, "But if you kill me… Who's gonna watch Superstore with you… And listen to you talk all about how Jonah and Amy belong together…"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE PERFECT," Annie says, "AND THEY'RE GONNA REALIZE IT WHEN- YOU KNOW WHAT? NO!" Abed stays silent, "I'm going to go take a nap before I see Jeff later tonight. I'll deal with you later!"

 **ΔΔΔ**

"Alright, Jeffrey, I think we can call it for the day," Pierce says, standing up, "I won't be around next week; one of my daughters is performing in some a capella crap in Atlanta."

"That sounds horrible," Jeff says, sticking his hand out, "I'm sure it could be worse."

"No," Pierce says, "It's like a real life Glee concert."

"I hate Glee," Jeff says without hesitation.

Pierce stands in the door, "Me too, Jeffrey. Me too." As Pierce walks away, he turns to shout back over his shoulder, "Go treat yourself to something nice, on me."

"If you say so," Jeff says, "Have fun with the Glee concert!"

Pierce doesn't hear him, or doesn't respond, and Jeff feels like an idiot. He turns his head to look down at Sabrina, smiling back at him.

"Mr. Winger," Sabrina asks, "Do you need something?"

"I'm going on lunch, Sabrina," Jeff says putting his hand on her shoulder, "I don't have anything else… Right?"

"Nothing scheduled for the afternoon, Mr. Winger," Sabrina replies, "Why?"

"Then I'm gonna take a long lunch," Jeff says, walking back into his office to grab his jacket, "A long, _long_ lunch. I'll be at my usual spot."

"What should I tell Ted?" Sabrina inquires.

"Nothing," Jeff says quickly, "Nothing at all."

 **ΔΔΔ**

The place erupts the moment the door shuts behind Jeff. "There he is!" Someone yells, "We thought you died! Duncan! Winger didn't die!"

"Britta," Jeff says, sitting down at the bar, "You still work at a bar."

"Hah hah," Britta retorts, "I forgot you aren't likable at all."

"Says the woman who wanted to sleep with me," Jeff fires back.

Britta scowls, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I take it you're gonna get the usual, Winger?" Duncan asks.

"As usual," Jeff says, drinking the water Britta set in front of him, "You're welcome, by the way, Duncan."

"I already paid you," Duncan replied from the kitchen, "No need to bring it up every time you see me!"

"This must be the place," Troy looks up at the sign, as he opens it, "Oh, look… Abed was right"

"Hey, welcome to Puzzles!" Britta says, seeing the young man standing at the door, "The puzzle is why is it named Puzzles!"

"You don't have to say that every time," Duncan says, "Slater wrote it because you hate it."

"Hey," Troy says, walking up to take the seat next to Jeff, "Are you Jeff?"

"Uh," Jeff hesitates, "No?"

"I'm Troy," the younger gentleman says, "I work with Annie."

"Oh, right!" jeff says, "Did you just get off a shift?"

"Yeah!" Troy smiles, "Annie didn't tell you?"

"No?" Jeff says, pulling his phone out, "I am seeing her later though. Troy, you should order whatever you want. My treat." Jeff puts his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jeff," Troy replies, "I appreciate it… But I don't know what to eat here."

"Britta," Jeff says, "Get my man, Troy here, the usual!"

"I actually came here to talk to you, Jeff," Troy says, setting his soda down.

"Are you here to give me the 'Best Friend' talk?" Jeff inquires, turning his head to look at Troy.

"Uh… Well…" Troy sighs, "Kind of?"

"Troy, don't worry," Jeff says, fiddling with a napkin, "I don't want to hurt her… She's…"

"Incredible," Troy finishes, " You hurt her, and I will send some ninjas after you."

"Noted," Jeff says as their food arrives, "Now eat your burger so we can get out of here."

"We should totally hang out some time, Jeff," Troy says, throwing his napkin on his plate, "I think you would really enjoy chillin' with Abed and I."

"Yeah, that sounds fun, dude," Jeff says, patting Troy on the back, "Let me know; I can work around your schedule."

"For sure. I'll see ya later, Jeff," Troy says, sliding off the bar stool.

"Thanks for stopping by," Britta shouts after Troy, "It was really nice meeting you!"

"Later," Jeff waves him off, before slowly turning his head towards Britta, "Don't you say it."

"He's cute," Britta smirks, running her hand through her hair, "We're screwed."

"Speak for yourself, blondie," Jeff downs his whiskey, "But yeah… We're screwed."


	4. Note

Hey.

I'm really sorry about not updating this. School got busy, then finals and I just started a temp job until the end of May. I will update this when I get the chance, hopefully on the weekends. I read the outlines that I had for the next few chapters, and threw them away because I didn't like them and I felt like it was going to ruin the feel of the story. We're gonna keep it light and fluffy. See you guys soon.

WongDude

PS Find me on tumblr (WongDude) and bug me if you want.


End file.
